


When You Come Around

by xavierurban



Series: A Little Bit Country [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, References to Underage Sex, Songfic, i guess?, not really anyway, original characters are really only in the background, sad!Luke, sad!Michael, the boys are referred to as being seventeen in the beginning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>// if it takes a day or a hundred years,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>me and my heart are gonna be right here</i>
  <br/>
  <i>to pick love up where we put it down,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>when you come around. //</i>
</p>
<p>Luke and Michael are in love, but Luke isn't ready to settle down. Michael waits.<br/>Loosely inspired by When You Come Around by Deric Ruttan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from When You Come Around, by Deric Ruttan, and I claim no ownership of them. This instalment is really only loosely based around the theme of the lyrics and not quite as much of a songfic as the first two stories.

Logically, Michael understands why Luke did it. They were all the other had really ever known, as far as serious relationships went, and they had been only seventeen. It was too much, no matter how in love they were.

That didn’t make it hurt any less.

The hardest part wasn’t even having to watch Luke flirt with other people, nor was it watching as Luke brought different girls - and sometimes boys - back to their bus, or hotel, or apartment. It wasn’t even watching from the sidelines as Luke blossomed into the confident young man that Michael had always known he could be. No, it was having to face Luke each and every day with a brave face as he watched the younger teen move on while he himself only fell harder and harder into his own heartache.

He knew that his brave face wasn’t very convincing, but Luke was polite enough to not mention it.

“I can’t ask you to wait for me.”

That was what Luke had said when it happened, but they had both known that Michael would. Michael would wait forever if he had to; that was what you did when you loved someone, when you were so sure of that love, even when the person you loved wasn’t. He and Luke were going to be together again, it was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of Luke getting his uncertainty and his need to experiment out of his system. Michael didn’t understand how Luke could do it; he had tried once, a few months after they broke up, and had regretted it every day since. It hadn’t felt right, having someone else inside of him, but Luke had always been a sucker for attention. He was at his best when everyone in the room was admiring him, and at his worst when they wouldn’t.

Michael had lied earlier; the hardest part wasn’t watching Luke move on. The hardest part had been rejecting the blond in a miserable attempt at protecting his own heart. It had happened a few weeks ago, and Michael could still feel a burning behind his eyes whenever he thought about that night. Luke had been out with Calum, and came home without anyone hanging off of his arm. He’d be absolutely smashed, though, and it had taken everything Michael had within him to hold his shattered heart together when the blond had sloppily pressed their lips together.

He wanted Luke back. God, how he wanted Luke back, but not like this. Not when he knew it didn’t mean what it was supposed to. It had been the hardest thing he’d ever done to push Luke away, to tell him no, not like this. To tell him he didn’t want this, no matter how obviously his body betrayed his words. Luke had been distraught when he realized he was being rejected, and absolutely devastated the morning after when he realized what he’d done. He hadn’t spoken to Michael for a week, and the older boy had almost wished that he had just given in. It might have hurt less.

He was surprised, when Luke finally approached him, an apology heavy on his tongue. He looked so young, then, and Michael’s heart had broken all over again. He had caved, and explained that he hadn’t denied him because he didn’t want him, only because he hadn’t wanted him _like that_ \- drunk, and desperate, choosing Michael only as a last resort because he had thought he wouldn’t say no. Luke had had the decency to look ashamed, and Michael couldn’t help it, he’d given him a kiss. It was gentle, and quick, and he had smiled sadly at the blond when he pulled back.

“I’m still waiting,” he had promised when he pulled back, “When you come around - when you _really_ come around - I’ll still want you.” Luke had looked as sad as he felt, and Michael turned to leave, but not before he could make one last comment.

“I’ll always want you, Luke.”


End file.
